


Back in Your...Body?

by HeyItsSkinny



Category: Victorious
Genre: Bodyswap, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsSkinny/pseuds/HeyItsSkinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cat is super OOC, sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Back in Your...Body?

**Author's Note:**

> Cat is super OOC, sorry.

Last Friday, Beck, Jade, Tori, Robbie, Andre and I went to a cute little sushi restaurant in town.  Like usual, Beck and Jade did their couply thing between Jade's evil glares at the rest of us.  
  
Even though Jade was always so mean to us, she looked happy with Beck.  I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be in his position, just for a day.  
  
That thought continued to wander around my mind even when I got home that night.  I sat on my bed and stared out my window, wondering what happy Jade would be like, and a shooting star flew by.  
  
I smiled at how pretty it was and laid down, closing my eyes and drifting off into a world of my dreams.  
  
~  
  
I woke up the next morning in a room that wasn't my own.  Scared, I looked around and saw a bunch of things that looked like Beck's, including a photo of him and Jade on the nightstand beside me.  
  
"This isn't my room," I stated.  Then I caught a glimpse of my hands.  "These aren't my hands, either."  
  
I got up and ran over to the mirror.  Beck's face stared back at me.  I attempted to squeal in terror, but apparently Beck couldn't make that noise and I ended up coughing up a storm.  
  
Beck's cell phone buzzed with a text from...me?  
  
 _Cat, r u there?_  
  
I stared at the text.  It seemed a little silly to get a text from myself.  
  
 _Yes_  
  
A few moments later, I received another text.  
  
 _Ok I guess we switched bodies. Idk how. Jade expects me...well u...at noon. Her house. Dont b late. Will try to act like u today. Do u have plans?_  
  
 _Nope_  
  
 _K. Dont make Jade hate me. Ttyl_  
  
I stared at the phone for a few moments before I finally got a whiff of myself.  I needed a shower.  
  
Quietly, I walked out of Beck's room and looked in the open doors until I found the bathroom down the hall.  I snuck in and started up the shower, happy to see that it looked like mine.  
  
I stripped down and climbed in, quickly inspecting my surroundings until I found the shampoo that smelled like Beck.  Or me.  I don't know.  
  
Shampooing and washing my body, I wanted to sing so badly, but I figured Beck didn't do that, so I wouldn't either.  It made me sad.  I hummed quietly instead.  
  
I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist, making a run for the bedroom and clothing.  With a thoughtful expression, I settled on pulling out Beck's phone and texting Jade.  
  
 _Hey baby what do u want me to wear today?_  
  
Almost immediately, my eyes flew wide at Jade's reply.  
  
 _Nothing ;)_  
  
I chuckled and decided to text myself instead.  
  
 _Beck, what do u wear to Jades?_  
  
 _t shirt, buttondown, jeans. Boxers not briefs or boxer briefs. U?_  
  
I thought for a moment.   _T, jeans, bra, any panties idc._   After I sent the text, I laughed to myself for a few moments at the silliness of it all.  I was asking Beck what I should wear.  
  
I giggled.  It sounded weird in Beck's voice.  
  
Trotting downstairs in the most manly way I could accomplish, I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cheerios.  
  
Beck's dad walked in then and looked at me funny.  "You don't normally eat cheerios."  
  
I shrugged.  "Craving."  
  
Beck's dad chuckled and walked away.  I continued eating and then put my bowl in the dishwasher and strolled outside.  I shot a text to myself and walked toward the park.  
  
 _Meet me at park. Now. Plz. Thx._  
  
Ten minutes later, I reached the park and Beck in my body was sitting on a park bench nearby.  
  
"Hey, Beck," I called over toward my body.  
  
"You're Beck, remember," my body ran over and shushed me.  "I'm Cat.  You're Beck."  
  
I nodded.  "What are we going to do about this?"  
  
"I don't know," Beck replied with a shrug.  "Just don't tell Jade."  
  
I contorted my face in thought when Beck's phone buzzed.  Jade.  
  
 _Ik its only 1030 but i want u now. Come over plz_  
  
Beck read the text and giggled.  "I can't even chuckle in your body!" he contorted his face fustratedly.  
  
"I can't even squeal in yours.  I don't know how you boys do it."  
  
Beck shrugged.  "Never need to.  Well, you ought to get to Jade's.  I'll go watch movies at your house.  Bye, Beck."  
  
I double-took.  "I'm not--" I started, then stopped.  I  _am_  Beck.  "Bye, Cat."  
  
He waved and skipped off toward my house in his immitation of me.  I walked back to his and climbed into his car, driving over to Jade's house.  
  
As soon as I cut the engine and walked inside, my jaw dropped.  Jade, who normally wore jeans and a mostly-covering top to school, stood in the doorway wearing a tiny black skirt and a purple and black lacy corset.  In her right hand, she held a pair of handcuffs.  
  
She smirked.  "Ready for some fun, Beck?"  
  
I nodded, attempting to look cool.  
  
Jade grabbed my wrist and led me up the stairs into her darkly decorated bedroom, pushing me onto the bed and straddling my waist.  I felt myself get a hard-on.  As a girl, that was a very strange sensation.  But it felt good.  
  
Sitting on my waist, Jade pulled off my shirts and handcuffed my wrists to the headboard.  I watched her intently.  Her blue eyes blazed with lust and the coldness that normally inhabited them at school had disappeared.  
  
"You're going to be a good boy now, right Beck?"  She trailed her finger along my sculpted torso and played with the little fun trail above the waistline of my pants.  
  
I bit my lower lip and nodded slowly, my eyes trailing from hers down to the shape of her breasts in the corset.  
  
Her hand landing squarely on my cheek brought me back to reality.  "I hate when guys bite their bottom lip," she scolded, "you know that."  
  
"I'm sorry," I apologized playfully.  
  
Jade slapped me again, this time on the other cheek.  "You're sorry, what?"  
  
"I don't know," I panicked inwardly, but winked.  I honestly didn't know, but I figured I'd play along with her fun.  
  
Another slap landed on the first cheek.  The slaps hurt, but they sent waves of pleasure through my body and I loved it.  "You're sorry, miss."  
  
I smirked a little.  "I'm sorry, miss."  
  
"Better."  Jade leaned down and plants a hot, lustful kiss on my mouth.  
  
 _She's an amazing kisser,_  I thought.  She nibbled on my bottom lip and I granted her access to my mouth, moaning when her tongue explored my mouth in such a way that sent more pleasurable waves through my body.  
  
When she had her fill of kissing me, Jade sat up again and licked her lips.  "Good boy."  
  
She ground her hips down onto my already painful hard-on and I threw my head back with a moan.  
  
Jade smirked and climbed off me, making quick work of pulling off my pants and boxers.  As she worked, her body remained at such an angle that I got a clear view of her cleavage.  She didn't even remove her skirt when she climbed back on top of me and knelt above me on all fours.  "Ready?" she grinned.  
  
It crossed my mind that there wasn't a condom, but I figured she knew and I nodded.  
  
Almost tenderly, Jade lowered herself onto my throbbing cock.  Beck was  _really_ well-hung.  My head fell back in bliss as she rode me, panting and moaning as she hit spots she liked.  
  
"Beck," she moaned out eventually, falling forward so her hands laid on either side of my face.  I made eye contact with her.  Her pupils were blown huge.  
  
I tried to lift my head to kiss her again, but she swiveled her hips in just a way that rendered me incapable of movement.  I groaned.  
  
"You like that?" Jade almost moaned out and leaned down to place her lips on my neck.  I felt her teeth and almost painful suction for a few moments, but she eventually pulled off and ran her fingers over the now-tender spot on my neck.  
  
"Yes," I gasped as she rolled her hips again and made me see white.  
  
She grinned and reached above me, freeing my hands from their bonds.  They immediately flew to Jade's curvy yet beautiful hips and helped guide her  movements.  
  
"Oh, Jade!" I cried out when she made me see white again.  
  
She smirked and pulled herself almost all the way off before slamming down again.  
  
"Jade!" I shouted, bucking my hips up into her.  
  
Jade grabbed onto my shoulders and leaned down, kissing me hard to the point I couldn't breathe.  I felt tension mounting and I pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Jade, I'm close," I warned, bucking up into her rolling hips reflexively.  
  
"Got it," she grinned and moved her hips in a way that made me dig my fingernails into her flesh.  Jade continued with whatever devilishly perfect movement she was making until she climaxed, throwing her head back and revealing a perfect porcelain neck as she let out a loud moan.  
  
Jade's faltering motions pushed me over the edge, too, and my entire body tensed.  After a moment, Jade fell forward so that she laid atop me.  I carefully moved her off me and laid her by my side and held her close.  
  
Her corset and skirt were gross and sweaty at this point, so she helped me take them off her and I tossed them across the room.  
  
Jade laid comfortably against my side and her full breasts laid against my slick chest.  After she regained her breath more, she looked up at me and smiled.  "Good boy, Beck."  
  
I smiled and placed a hand on the back of her head, pulling her in for a kiss.  Jade really was a good kisser.  "You're not so bad yourself," I chuckled.  
  
She pulled the blankets over us and laid her head back against my chest.  I wrapped my arms around her waist and watched her relax into my embrace.  
  
Beck was a lucky boy.  
  
I drifted off, too, and woke up a few hours later with Jade still asleep beside me.  I didn't risk moving and having her wake up without me there, but Beck's phone sat in my discarded pants within arm's reach, so I pulled it out and checked the texts.  An hour ago, I had received a text from my phone.  
  
 _Dont let Jade see this or shell flip but how is she?_  
  
Quickly, I replied.  
  
 _She's great._  
  
I tossed the phone back to the floor when Jade cuddled closer and wrapped her arm around my waist.  "Hey, Beck?" she asked without opening her eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" I kissed the top of her head.  I guessed that's what boyfriends did.  Mine tended to tell me that I was "so cute" and kiss my nose or forehead.  
  
"I love you.  I don't say that enough."  
  
"I love you too, Jade."  I smiled a little.  I did love her, but maybe not as much as Beck did.  
  
Jade opened her eyes and looked at me.  "Let's go for pizza."  
  
I nodded and sat up, pulling her beautiful and naked body into my lap.  She curled comfortably against me and sighed.  Holding her in my arms, I let my eyes glance over her beautiful face, full breasts, perfectly smooth nether regions, then back up to her face.  
  
"What are you staring at?" she smirked and stood up, twirling around a few times with her arms out to the side.  
  
Chuckling at how closely I watched her, Jade walked over to her closet and pulled out an outfit I was more used to seeing her in: black skinny jeans, a black tee shirt, and a dark green jacket.  She fetched a lacy black thong from her dresser and slipped them on, followed by an equally lacy black bra.  
  
I stopped ogling Beck's girlfriend and put my clothing back on.  Once we finished, she pulled me close for a hard kiss.  "Pizza time," she smirked once she pulled away.  
  
Grabbing Beck's keys and phone, I followed Jade down the stairs and outside to the car, where she slid into the passenger seat and buckled in before I even closed the driver's side door.  
  
Neither of us spoke much during the ride to Giovanni's Pizza, nor did we speak much there.  The tiny booth we sat in left just enough room for the pizza between us and two plates.  
  
"Care to cut the pizza?" she asked once it came out.  
  
I nodded.  "Sure.  Pick a slice."  
  
She pointed one out. so I cut it for her and handed it over before taking my own.  In silence, she ate her pizza and then two more pieces before finally leaning back with her appetite appeased.  
  
After I paid the bill, we returned to Jade's house for more cuddling.  Around three, I fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
I woke up back in my own house on my couch.  In my own body.  
  
I squealed happily.  "I'm back!" I jumped up and twirled around a few times.  
  
My phone vibrated.  Beck.  
  
 _We r ourselves again. This is good_  
  
I nodded, then replied.   _I can squeal again!!!_  
  
Beck didn't reply, but I understood.  He was with Jade.  Of all the things I thought Jade might turn into when Beck was the only person around, "horny" was not one of them.  
  
That was definitely an experience to replay in my memory, though.  Jade is good in bed.


End file.
